


From friends to lovers

by Louan0091



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12085074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louan0091/pseuds/Louan0091
Summary: Request ;   Heyy could you write for Sirius x reader where they are friends and he loves to cuddle and grab her butt, until they are a couple and he asks permission and shes like what. Sorry if you dont understand





	From friends to lovers

**Author's Note:**

> You can always request more at my Tumblr @serieuxnoir

Sirius and you were a couple for a few weeks now and he was acting a bit strange. Before being together you were good friends and pretty close. Both of you had feelings for each other for a long time and it was something like skinny love because everybody knew it except for you two.

When Sirius wanted something from you he usually didn’t bother to ask he just done whatever he wanted. But now you don’t know what have happened and he always asks you for permission pretty much in everything. You like it that way but you kinda miss the old Sirius.

You were walking to your next class when Sirius came next you.

“Y/N may I grab your ass?” !(a/n; I laughed so hard in this I’m so sorry)

“Excuse me.” You looked at him and you raised your eyebrow. What’s happening? Since when he asks? It’s ridiculous. 

“Never mind, come, we’re late.”

“Whaaat? Are you serious?” !(a/n; pun intended ;))

“Sure I am. Let’s go.” He grabbed your hand and literally dragged you to the class.

-

You were in your bed and thinking about his recent behavior it’s so not Sirius. You asked the rest of marauders what’s going on but either they don’t know as they said or they don’t want to tell you. But Sirius wasn’t like that.

*Flashback1

You were going back to the common room to study when the marauders came running to you and as a result they made you fall.

“Hello Y/N, I’m so sorry for my friend’s idiotic behavior. How are you today? Let me help you, love.” He gave you his hand and picked you up. You thanked him and began to walk when you felt his hand on your waist and then moving slowly towards your butt.

“Sirius let my butt alone please.”

“Of course love. If you look me deep in the eyes, and tell me that you don’t like it.”

“Merlin, you’re such a jerk.”

The two of you continue walking with his hand not leaving your butt for a split second. It was a bit of annoying but you actually loved the attention he was giving to you.

*End of flashback1

The marauders and you were in their dorm because they wanted to make a prank and they begged you to help them with the plan. You were talking with James about what they had in their mind.

“Y/N!” !(a/n; with dragged the last letter)

“Sirius.” You looked at him. He was lying on his bed and he was so sexy. With his lips apart and his mouth slightly open, his hand on his hand and merlin this shirt was so narrow that every part of his torso was visible.

“Want to cuddle?” you stopped talking to James and you turned your whole body to his side.

“Merlin Sirius what’s wrong with you?”

“Uh what do you mean? Nothing is wrong love.”

“Yes it is. You never asked my permission to cuddle with me or even grab and touch my ass and generally showing affection. So, what’s wrong?”

*Flachback2

It was late at night, marauders and you were the only students in the Gryffindor common room. You were studying and at the same time checking James and Peter’s homework while the boys were speaking about the prank they did that day on Snape.

“Y/N love, come cuddle.”

“No Sirius, I’m studying and I have to check your friend’s homework.”

“You asked for it.”

You didn’t know what he meant until you saw him getting up from the couch he was lying and started walking towards you. He took the quill from your hand and left to the table. Then he grabbed you and in bridal style he took you back to the couch he was sitting before.

“Merlin, you’re such a jerk.” You told him but you came closer to him so you would be able to hear his heart beat and smell his wonderful perfume.

You loved those times that he needed so much attention and he would do everything he could to gain it. Merlin, you loved everything about this person.

*End of flashback2

The rest of marauders left you and Sirius alone to talk. You were sitting on his bed and you were waiting an answer to your previous question.

“Well, it’s that now we’re together.”

“And that’s the reason why you shouldn’t ask about those things. I’m your girlfriend and it makes sense doing them without asking my permission.”

“Oh, um well I don’t see it this way. I mean that now I’m with you and I can’t do things without you know asking you because it’s not proper. You know it’s like I’m taking advantage of you. Or may you just don’t want to do what I want and I can’t go against your will.”

“Okay I understand your view but, when we weren’t together why you were doing things against my will?”

“Um, because I guess it was more for fun. And if you really didn’t want I wouldn’t do anything. But now you know it’s more complicated because, you know someone may think that I’m going against your will and in others, um, domains of our relationship.”

“Oh, I see. Well I preferred it when you didn’t question anyway. You know, I always liked the way you show your affection and I kinda miss your old self. And Sirius, love, nobody would think that you rape me. I mean, that if someone would do it he could it before as well you know. And now that we’re together would be no way to stay with you if you ever do this. But everybody knows that you won’t. You may have the reputation of the school’s womanizer but they know that you respect the girls.”

He grabbed you and pulled you closer to him. With his nose on your hair to smell them. He was keeping you so close to him and tight like he was afraid that you were going to leave him.

“I don’t do hugs.” You mimicked him. That had told you at the very begging of your friendship and here he is now, after all these years, hugging you like the world will end.

“Merlin, you’re such a jerk.”

“Hey you stole my line.”


End file.
